


i hope you die, i hope we both die

by l_cpl_stummy



Category: 11.22.63 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hatesex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom bill turcotte, top jake epping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cpl_stummy/pseuds/l_cpl_stummy
Summary: Bill and Jake both need to relieve some tension.
Relationships: Jake Epping/Bill Turcotte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i hope you die, i hope we both die

They had been yelling about something, and Bill couldn’t even remember exactly what it was to begin with, but Jake had pushed him away when he got too close to him while shouting. Bill, in a moment of anger, had gripped Jake’s shirt and pressed him into the apartment wall. That shut Jake up, alright. The two stopped there for a moment, staring into each other’s angry, wild eyes, breathing heavily.

Jake broke the tension, lunging forward and catching Bill’s mouth in an aggressive kiss. Bill met the kiss with equal energy, trying to pin Jake to the wall, even if he was thinner and not as strong as Jake.

It didn’t take much energy for Jake to push Bill off of him, not breaking the kiss as he backed Bill into the bed until it hit the back of his knees. Bill bit Jake’s lip, pulling him down onto the bed with him.

”God, I fucking hate you, Jake Epping,” Bill said in his thick southern accent as he broke the kiss to undo his belt. He lifted his hips to discard the jeans, throwing them on the apartment floor. Jake undid his own belt and removed his pants, diving back in to kiss Bill.

“You’re an idiot, Bill,” Jake responded, scrambling to grab the small tin of Vaseline that they kept on the table near the bed. Bill quickly shed his flannel and tank top until he was naked except for his underwear and socks. Jake threw the tin of Vaseline onto the bed next to them and Bill caught it when it almost bounced off as Jake scrambled to remove his own shirt.

Bill pulled off his underwear as Jake opened the Vaseline tin and slicked his finger with it. He slowly circled Bill’s rim with the finger, leaning in to bite and suck at the skin on Bill’s neck.

”Quit fuckin’ teasin’,” Bill said, pushing his hips down to urge Jake to put the finger in him.

”Alright, alright,” Jake responded, slipping the slicked finger in.

Bill threw his head back against the pillow, exposing more of his neck to Jake. “Fuck, Jake.”

Jake thrusted the single digit in and out of Jake a few times, before pulling it out completely. Bill was about to say something in protest when he felt two slicked fingers enter him.

”Oh, God—I fuckin’ hate you,” Bill said, a little breathlessly, exhaling sharp puffs of air as he adjusted to Jake’s fingers. Jake leaned in to kiss Bill again, and Bill grabbed at him and dug his fingernails into his scalp. Jake groaned a little at that, and started thrusting his fingers into Bill a little harder and faster.

Bill cried out when Jake slipped another Vaseline-covered finger into him. “Shut up, idiot. The neighbors are gonna hear you,” Jake said. Bill shot him a death glare.

Jake continued to move his three fingers in and out of Bill, changing the angle a little every time he went back in, searching for Bill’s sweet spot. He knew his fingertips had brushed it when Bill moaned a little louder, digging his nails deeper into Jake’s skin and leaving little crescent moon marks where they had pressed. Jake continued to stimulate Bill’s prostate until he could feel the man moving with his fingers, searching for more contact, more movement, moaning softly every time he felt Jake touch him in the right place. Jake pulled his fingers out and Bill whimpered softly, but when he lifted his head he could see that Jake was slicking his length with Vaseline. Bill swallowed hard and stared at Jake.

”What’re you lookin’ at?” Jake said playfully, removing his hand from his cock and moving to press Bill back down against the bed.

”You gonna put it in or what, asshole?” Bill growled. Jake chuckled and sat back up, positioning himself at Bill’s entrance.

”You gonna get loud again?” Jake teased. When Bill went to react, Jake stopped him, saying, “I’m just kidding. Relax, I’m gonna put it in.”

Bill said nothing, but took a deep breath as he felt Jake’s tip press against his hole. As Jake slowly pushed in, Bill bit his lip and shut his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Jake filling him up.

Jake groaned softly when he had eased himself all the way in, and after a moment, he gripped one of Bill’s legs and started to move a little. Bill stifled his moans as he felt Jake slip in and out of him, slowly at first, but then picking a little speed. “I hate you, Jake,” Bill said, much less angrily than the last time he said it.

Jake grunted with effort as he moved his hips, slightly changing his angle to see how Bill would react. “Yeah, I know, idiot,” he responded.

”Fuck!” Bill cried. “God, right there. Fuck, that feels good.”

Jake smirked and continued thrusting in and out of Bill, getting a little rougher with each thrust. The sharp sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in their small apartment. Jake reached down to stroke Bill’s length, but he only got a few strokes in before Bill was spurting stripes of white onto the soft pale skin on his stomach. Jake’s thrusts became more sloppy as he approached his climax, until he reached his orgasm and finished inside Bill. Jake stayed there for a moment as they both came down from their highs, before slipping his softening cock out of Bill, who made a small noise. He stood up and left the room, walking into the bathroom to take a piss.

When Jake returned to the small room with the desk and the bed, Bill was already cleaned up, smoking a cigarette as he sat on the bed. Jake sat down next to him silently, reaching out to ask for a cigarette. Bill put one between Jake’s fingers and lit it for him. Jake sat back and took a long drag from the stick.

“Still mad?” Jake asked in a teasing tone.

Bill huffed out cigarette smoke. “Yeah.”


End file.
